Flames of Revenge
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: Revenge. A thought three countries have. Regret. A thought their enemies have. How can you beat your friend?
1. Chapter 1

I just thought of this fanfic. This is just a prologue.

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia.

* * *

The Italian man leaned back in his chair. He had had a long day, and couldn't wait for his partner. The door opened slightly.

"Sir?" The servant peeked his head in. "Ms. Eas is here."

" Send her in, now." He snapped. The underling nodded fearfully and rushed out to get the said woman. After a minute, a woman walked in.

"My, my still as aggressive as ever." She said.

"Just sit down."

"Alright." She sat down in her chair, opposite of him. "So why did you call me."

"How much longer until we put the plan into action!" He asked her, his voice rising.

" Patience." she said. "We do not have enough allies." She held up a hand before the man could interrupt. "However, I have found some who have potential to join us."

The man smiled. "Wonderful! Hurry up and find them!"

"Alright." The woman stood.

"Just remember, Eas." The man said to her. "You play a dangerous game. It's-"

"One of war and betrayal." The woman finished and smiled. "My favorite type." And she walked out of the door. "Chaio."

* * *

As soon as she was gone, the man slid down in his chair. "God I hate that woman." He growled. _Still. It's not like her to recommend people. Who has potential_? He thought.

* * *

This is it. If you want another one, this story will need about 4+ reviews. Eas is one of my OCs. Its not her real name. Her real name is... I'm not telling. Look on my profile if you want a hint. Anyway, see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter to Flames of Revenge. This one adds more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Canada picked at his maple syrup covered pancakes. It had been another normal day. Nobody had noticed him, not even France. He wouldn't admit it, but France had always held a special place in his heart. When France didn't remeber him, Canada had almost started crying in front of the other countries. Instead, he had felt some kind of blind rage building up inside of him. He had managed to keep it down but he couldn't stop it from appearing. Canada was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't hear his door open.

"Hello Canada." Canada looked up to see a lady standing in front if him. "How are you?"

"I've been better." He replied. "Wait. Who are you?"

"Oh how silly of me." The lady took a seat. "I am Eas. A member of a special group."

"How special?" Canada asked.

"Special enough that it cannot be found in any government archives." Eas smiled. Canada's interest rose.

"Really?" Eas nodded.

"Yes."

Canada stared in amazement at the female across from him. She slid him a sophisticated paper.

"What is this?" He asked.

"A contract to join us." The room went quiet.

* * *

Cliffhanger! I wasn't going to, but it works better. Review if you want to see how it ends!


	3. Chapter 3

I haven't updated this story in a while. Sorry. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia.

* * *

Canada stared at the paper in front of him. "_Join you?" _He asked incredulously.

"Yes." Eas stared at him, her ruby eyes glowing. "You are special. If you were not, we would have no reason to see you." Canada felt a surge of pride.

_I'm special..._

"What do I do?" Canada wondered out loud.

"I don't know." Eas said coldly. "It's what you want to do."

"But-"

"Canada," The girl's tone was cold. "It is your decision. Whatever you do is your choice. Asking me solves _nothing._ If I answer, the credit goes to _me_." Canada's face darkend. "It would be just like staying with the countries. You decide." Eas stood up. "I'll leave you with this advice. Staying solves _nothing_." Then she turned and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Canada stood up and ran towards the the girl."How do I contact you?"

"You'll know." Then she was gone.

* * *

Canada sat in his room. He wanted to join, but he couldn't betray his friends. He read over the paper three times and was almost on the verge of giving up, before his eyes fell on one sentence.

_Those who join are regulated to certain duties: Fighter, Hacker, Spy, Healer are the top four categories._

Canada smiled.

* * *

Elsewhere, a limo pulled up in front of a house. Ignoring the cries inside the house, a woman walked out. Her usually loose hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Well?" She asked the driver when they rolled down the window. "Did you ask him?"

"Yes we did." The driver replied. The woman smiled and climbed into the back of the limo.

Then, it drove off without a trace.

* * *

Okay that's it for this chapter. Leave a review on your way out.


End file.
